The problem of some one driving an automobile with a flashing turn signal all the time is a very serious problem. The average driver and people crossing a street at an intersection will take for granted if the car's turn signal light is flashing that the car is going to make a turn but the driver intents to go straight ahead. A driver of an automobile at an intersection thinking the car is going to turn, could pull in front of the car with signal flashing that the car is going to make a turn.
The device that i have invented could prevent this.